


The Carlton

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [6]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Average Cock!Carlton, Cousin Incest, Fresh Series: Bel-Air Scandals, Idea from Season 1 - Episode 1, Large Cock!Will, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One-Shot, Sequel series to, Shy!Carlton, Voyeur!Will, Will and Carlton are both 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Arriving in Bel-Air, Will's first impression of his cousin leaves a slightly stale taste in his mouth. Later on, Will gets locked in the bathroom with a naked Carlton doing the 'Carlton' dance before taking his shower. What's a Will to do, when he secretly finds Carlton's dance highly erotic. Especially when his cousin shakes his nice firm ass at him.





	The Carlton

'Look, who's here, Will.' Uncle Phil said, as he happily, his hand resting on his son's shoulder.  
'Hey!' Will replied as he looked at the short boy, from where he sat on his bed with a big grin and his right arm raised - pointing his index finger at the other. 'Who is he?'  
'It's your cousin, Carlton.' Phil went on. 'Don't you remember? When you two were little, people thought you were twins. You looked exactly alike.'  
'Oh, well...' Will said as he stood up, holding out his right hand again, and shook his cousin's hand. 'I guess some things never change.' 

 

'How's it going there, Will?'  
'Yeah, it's going alright, man.'  
'Ahh, Malcolm X.' Carlton said, as he passed his cousin and stopped in front of the poster, while behind them on the other side of the bed Uncle Phil was putting Will's clothes away.  
'Yeah, he's sort of my hero.' Will replied.  
'Well, he was a great man.' Carlton went on. 'But I don't know if I'd call him my hero exactly.'  
'Oh, really? And who are your heroes?'  
'Well, my dad.'  
Will looked at his cousin as though he was crazy for a moment, until Carlton went on.  
'And Bryant Gumbel. He's darn good.' 

 

Will turned, as Uncle Phil layed out a tux on the bed.  
'Oh, my, yes!' Will proclaimed in a slight camp tone, clicking his fingers above his head, while his left hand was on his hip.  
'I see they brought your tuxedo.' Uncle Phil stated, as he walked back over to his nephew, his hands in his pockets. 'Tell me something, Will. Have you ever attended a formal dinner before?' 

 

'Pfft. Well, you know, other than that thing at Buckingham Palace, no.'  
'Hmm.' Phil chuckled lightly. 'The important thing to remember is to relax, enjoy yourself... and when in doubt, do whatever Carlton's doing.' Uncle and nephew turned and saw Carlton practicing his golf swing. Will copied him.  
'You got it, man.' He said to his Uncle.  
'Okay, then, I'll see you at dinner.'  
And with that Uncle Phil turned and walked out of the room.  
Once gone, Carlton walked around the bed and stated that it was a really neat tux. Thankfully Carlton left Will to it. Shaking his head, Will stepped up to the full-length mirror in the corner and stood there. His reflection changed from him in his bright neon clothes, to him in Carlton's. To he surprise, his reflection screamed. 

 

 **\- TC -**

 

Later on that night, after the 'disastrous dinner' as Uncle Phil was calling it, Will made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he stripped out of his clothes, dumped them in the laundry hamper and was just about to turn on the water for a shower, when the door began to open. Forgetting to lock it, Will quickly looked round and saw the door to a floor to ceiling cupboard. He hurried over, yanked open the door and stepped inside. With just enough room to turn around in, he did so and kept the door open just a crack. 

 

A few moments later the door to the bathroom closed and Will heard the lock click into place. The water to the shower was turned on, and the sound of someone stripping out of their clothes could be heard. Will cracked the cupboard door open further and stood their in wide eyed shock at what he found. Carlton was in the middle of the bathroom floor, doing the most bizarre and strangely to Will, highly erotic dance moves, that Will felt himself get hard at the sight. He gulped, yet was unable to tear his eyes away from his cousin. Not with Carlton shaking his ass so damn well in his direction. 

 

Will began to slowly jerk himself off, as he continued to watch his cousin dance about the room, before hopping into the shower, where he began to sing an odd upbeat tune. Will stopped jerking his endowment and slowly opened the cupboard door and began to creep his way across the room, over to the laundry hamper. Praying he could get his clothes, put them on and try and get out of the room without Carlton being non-the-wiser. He made it over to the hamper and plucked out his clothes, when...  
'Will?!'  
Will spun around and found Carlton standing there, wide eyed, dripping wet, and his own cock semi erect.  
'What're you doing in here?!' Carlton asked keeping his voice low, as he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. 

 

'I-I was j-just... Hey, I was in here first, man.' Will replied, as he threw to the floor his bundle of clothes. Carlton's eyes went wide as they roved over his cousin's body, lingering a little longer than nessesary on Will's large erection. Blushing slightly, Carlton averted his eyes and turned away.  
'Am I that bad in build?' Will asked, knowing full well why the sudden shyness.  
'I-I w-was just-- Never mind. It's wrong to be thinking like that.' Carlton whispered. 

 

'Oh, I don't know, man. I was jerking off in the cupboard earlier, when you did that highly erotic dance. I claim dibs on it. Don't you dare perform that dance in front of anyone but me, from now on Carlton. Clothed or otherwise.'  
'Jeeze, this is so wrong.' Carlton replied, although he was happy at hear what effect his dance moves had on his cousin. His whole body suddenly became taut, as Will stepped up behind him and began running his hands up and down his firm chest, before continuing further south, under the towel. 

 

Soon he was turned and facing Will, his towel pooled at his feet on the floor. He tried to cover his hardening cock behind his hands, but Will batted them away.  
'There's no need for all this shyness.' Will stated, as he lowered his right hand, cupping it around his cousin's shaft and began to jerk it off gently.  
'Will, this is crazy.'  
'But you like it.'  
'Sweet Home Alabama, yes!' Carlton exclaimed softly, as he threw his head back and mewled. While his own right hand came up and closed around Will's large hard cock and began to reciprocate his cousin's gentle actions. 

 

It wasn't long before both boys were jerking each other off with fast and wild abandon, both panting heavily, as they thought of spraying their thick hot loads over the other. Almost simultaneously they came and came hard. Both emitting soft cries and whimpers, as they clung on to the other still jerking off throughout the aftershocks. Once finished, both looked at the other and smiled silly smiles before they ended up in a heated kiss. When the two parted and looked down at their sticky cum covered bodies, they nodded and both hopped into the shower. 

 

 **\- TC -**

 

After they had cleaned themselves up, stepped out and dried off, the two got dressed and went over to the door. Before unlocking it, they kissed again. Will broke off first and, after stating that Carlton had better keep his dance for his eyes only, (which Carlton immediately promised to do) Will unlocked the door and left first.  
Carlton leant against the door frame and stared off into space. What they had done was wrong, very wrong, but it felt oh so good too. He shook his head and smiled at the thought of having Will's intense eyes on him, as he danced for him. 

 

He sighed happily, turned off the bathroom light and made his way down the hall to his bedroom. That night, both boys dreamt pleasantly erotic dreams of the other. Both waking up the next morning to sticky sheets and hard cocks. Maybe they could start sharing a bedroom? Uncle Phil and Aunt Viv wouldn't think anything was wrong with that. They would see it as a bonding thing. Will and Carlton lay in their beds smiling at the thought.


End file.
